


Fragments

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Classic Who, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-07-19
Updated: 1996-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Fragments

They also serve who witness -  
Watching; warding eyes  
Who see the spiralled songs of stars  
Dancing spectrum shifts  
Imaged in imaginings -  
Day-dream dangerous.

Make real the wish of wonder  
Wander not alone, unknown.  
Care looks after consequence -  
Can intention comfort quarks?

Delay decay and entropy arrest -  
Each instant holds the infinite:  
A twinkle in the eye.


End file.
